Di Pagi Hari
by Mayucchiato
Summary: "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"- Jisoo / "Aku mau kau sunbae."- Mingyu / Hanya cerita di mana Jisoo harus rela menunda 'momen kemesraan' bersama novel miliknya karena gangguan lelaki tampan namun menyebalkan bernama Kim ppabo Mingyu. [Warning inside. Uke!Jisoo. Minshua]


**Di Pagi Hari**

 **Cast** : Hong Jisoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Genre** : Fluff, Romance, School life

 **Rate** : T

 **Disclaimer** : _I don't own anything, except the story._

 **Warning** : _Alternate Universe_ , Diksi Kelas Teri, _Pointless_ _Plot_ , Tidak Sesuai EYD, dll

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

 **A/N** : Yang tidak menyukai uke!Jisoo dipersilakan untuk mundur teratur. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau memang tidak suka. Fiksi ini bukan fiksi kelas tinggi, melainkan fiksi hasil imajinasi absurd saya. Dan untuk penyuka uke!Jisoo, semoga suka.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

Hari itu masih pagi sekali. Udara masih terasa segar, walaupun bersuhu dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur. Sebagian banyak orang masih senantiasa bergelung di balik selimut mereka. Sebagian lagi sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Kendaraan belum banyak berlalu lalang kala itu. Bahkan bus pun tampak masih dalam keadaan lengang. Sepi, hanya ada satu orang penumpang di sana. Seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah elit di Seoul, Pledis High School.

Hong Jisoo, nama pemuda berparas manis itu. Ia duduk di kursi bus paling belakang. Jemari mungilnya senantiasa membolak-balik lembar novel yang dibacanya. Kepalanya tertunduk membuat beberapa helai rambut kecokelatan terjuntai menutupi dahinya, meski begitu ia tidak terganggu saat menjelajahi fiksi tulisan berjenis romance tersebut. Ya, romance adalah salah satu jenis novel favorit Jisoo. Meskipun ia selalu dianggap sebagai pria yang _hopeless_ - _romantic_ , karena tak pernah tampak sekali pun memiliki kekasih tapi siapa sangka kalau ia menyimpan segudang novel bertema percintaan di rumahnya.

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Ia berangkat di saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Waktu yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang lain adalah waktu bangun tidur mereka. Waktu di mana burung-burung pun masih _check_ _sound_ untuk berkicau. Tapi inilah waktu ideal untuk Jisoo mendapat bus yang sepi penumpang. Karena pemuda Hong itu suka ketenangan, dan ia selalu butuh ketenangan untuk membaca.

* * *

Kaki panjang namun kurus itu melangkah tenang memasuki area sekolah Pledis. Belum ramai di sini, hanya ada beberapa murid terlampau rajin sampai-sampai menginjakkan kaki mereka di sekolah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.25. Tapi Jisoo beda, ia bukan murid terlampau rajin. Ia hanya murid biasa yang _kebetulan_ selalu tampak seperti murid terlampau rajin.

Manik sewarna mahoni milik Jisoo tetap terfokus pada deretan huruf pada novel di tangannya, meski kini ia tengah berjalan di koridor kelas. Ia tak takut menabrak orang, toh ia tahu sekarang masih sepi. Menabrak tembok? Tak masalah baginya. Ia tetap akan mempertahankan raut lembut khas miliknya meski dahinya berdenyut sakit. Inilah kelebihan seorang Hong Jisoo.

.

 _Sreeet_

 _._

Mata kucing Jisoo melebar sepersekian detik saat ia rasakan badan kecilnya ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh seseorang memasuki salah satu ruang kelas satu. Namun ia kembali pada muka biasanya saat ia melihat si _tersangka_ _penarikan_ yang sudah tak asing baginya.

" _Annyeong,_ Jisoo _sunbaenim_ ," sapa orang itu dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya. Jisoo tetap berusaha sebiasa mungkin, meski tubuhnya kini dipojokkan ke tembok oleh orang itu. Posisi yang amat tidak mengenakkan baginya, karena tubuh mungilnya harus dihimpit tubuh tinggi besar orang di hadapannya ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Kim Mingyu- _ssi,_ " pinta Jisoo pada tersangka utama yang ternyata Mingyu. Kim Mingyu, pemuda dengan paras bak pangeran dengan surai hitam dan gigi gingsul yang menggoda. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Jisoo, walau begitu ia memiliki tinggi badan yang jauh melebihi Jisoo. Oke, mengingat hal itu membuat harga diri Jisoo terluka, jadi mohon lupakan.

"Tak mau," sahut pemuda itu dengan seringai nakal yang makin lebar, menampakkan gigi gingsul yang selalu jadi perbincangan anak-anak gadis Pledis, termasuk para gadis di kelas Jisoo tentunya. Jisoo menghela nafas, ia tahu ini akan memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Lelaki ini pasti akan mempersulitnya. Menggangu acara membaca novel nya saja.

"Tolong minggir, Mingyu- _ssi._ Ini bukan kelasku, tak seharusnya aku di sini," pinta Jisoo lagi dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Lalu kenapa? Ini kelasku, dan aku suka kau di sini."

Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin segera sampai kelas dan melanjutkan membaca novel ini."

Mingyu masih tetap mempertahankan seringainya. "Tapi aku tak peduli."

Tuh 'kan. Lelaki ini memang sengaja mempermainkanya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Jisoo mulai tak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Pasalnya waktu terus berjalan, itu berarti murid-murid di kelas di mana ia berada lama-lama pasti akan berdatangan. Bagaimana kalau mereka kepergok dengan posisi ambigu seperti ini?! Akan jadi skandal besar di Pledis mengingat popularitas Mingyu yang luar biasa.

"Aku mau kau, _sunbae._ " Dan Jisoo mau tak mau harus merinding mendengar jawaban _hoobae-nya_ itu. Apalagi Kim _sialan_ Mingyu itu menjawab dengan nada seduktif tepat di depan telinganya, menimbulkan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan- Eh? Apa barusan ia bilang menyenangkan?!

"To-tolong jangan main-main, Mingyu- _ssi_. Murid lain akan segera berdatang―"

Jisoo tak bisa untuk tidak melebarkan mata saat Mingyu memajukan wajahnya. Kalimatnya pun terhenti begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan nafas pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menerpa wajahnya lembut. Manik kehitaman tajam milik Mingyu terasa mengintimidasinya. Novel yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya turut menjadi korban, sebab Jisoo tanpa sadar meremas buku malang itu saking gugupnya―ini kejadian langka, omong-omong. Matanya melihat ke arah bawah, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam milik Mingyu. Pipi dan matanya mulai memanas, kakinya gemetaran walaupun tak begitu tampak. Ia merasa seperti kelinci kecil yang dihadapkan dengan serigala _alpha_ besar. Jisoo ingin sekali melarikan diri namun ia tahu ia takkan bisa.

Dan di saat hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Jisoo tak bisa lagi memikirkan apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Yang ia lakukan hanya menutup kedua matanya. Dan...

 _Chuu_ ~

Bibirnya menempel sempurna dengan bibir Mingyu. Mingyu menciumnya. Bukan, ini bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang akan menghabiskan nafas. Ini hanyalah kecupan ringan yang hangat. Mingyu melakukannya dengan lembut penuh kehati-hatian, seakan Jisoo adalah boneka _porcelaine_ yang rapuh. Karena itu Jisoo pun merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa pada saat ini. Saking nyamannya, perut Jisoo merasakan geli yang menyenangkan, seperti ada kecoa-kecoa berterbangan di sana.

Saat kedua bibir itu tak lagi berpangutan, kelopak mata Jisoo terbuka memperlihatkan manik cokelat nan indah miliknya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang sudah mencuri ciuman pagi harinya yang kini juga tengah menatap dirinya seraya tersenyum tipis padanya. Walaupun tipis, namun mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dada Jisoo berdesir.

"Kau belum memberiku _morning kisseu,_ Jisoo-ya," ujar Mingyu dengan senyum yang kini berubah menjadi cengiran, "Dan apa maksudmu dengan Kim Mingyu- _ssi_ , eh?!"

Jisoo mendengus, "Kau sendiri yang duluan memanggilku dengan Jisoo _sunbaenim,_ Kim _ppabo_ Mingyu." Ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan _hoobae_ merangkap kekasihnya itu.

.

 _Eh_?

 _Kekasih_?!

.

Tepat, Kim Mingyu adalah kekasih dari Hong Jisoo. Hubungan mereka sudah dimulai lebih dari empat bulan lalu. Tepatnya pada saat Mingyu baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini sebagai angkatan baru dan Jisoo sebagai anggota OSIS yang mengorientasinya. Namun meski telah cukup lama berpacaran, tak ada yang tahu kecuali sahabat-sahabat dekat keduanya. Mereka tak berniat _backstreet_ _,_ mereka hanya tak mau mengumbar hubungan mereka. Lagipula akan sangat merepotkan jika warga Pledis tahu soal hubungan mereka.

Cengiran Mingyu makin lebar. "Itu kan hanya candaan, Jisoo-yaaa." Digaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Alis Jisoo terangkat, "Oh? Candaan? Kupikir kau ingin hubungan kita kembali pada sebatas _sunbae-hoobae."_

"Tidak mungkinlah!" Seru Mingyu cepat. "Aku kan masih dan akan selalu mencintai Jisooku yang manis dan menggemaskan," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Senyuman pemuda dengan kalsium berlebih itu makin lebar saat dilihatnya pipi Jisoo-nya bersemu merah mendengar ucapannya. Manis sekali.

"S-sudahlah! Aku harus segera ke kelas, minggirlah Gyu." Ujar Jisoo seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Mingyu yang masih menghimpitnya, tapi dorongannya tak berpengaruh apapun.

Mingyu terkekeh diusapnya rambut kekasihnya itu, "Hehehe kau manis sekali kalau malu-malu seperti itu." Semburat pink di pipi Jisoo makin kentara mendengar Mingyu menyebutnya manis. Pemuda ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu.

"Melihatmu manis seperti ini, membuatku gemas, aku jadi ingin terus menciummu, Jisoo-ya."

 _ **DUK**_

"Ouch!"

"JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL MEMALUKAN, KIM _PPABO_ MINGYU!"

Jisoo pun berlari keluar, meninggalkan pemuda yang harus merelakan pipinya berdenyut sakit setelah menjadi korban pemukulan novel setebal 356 halaman.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hallo_! Mayucchiato _here._ Salam kenal^^

Saya sebenarnya udah lama menghuni FFN namun dengan akun yang berbedaㅡyang sebenarnya tidak ingin saya ingat kembali. Saya ingin produktif lagi dalam membuat fanfiksi, khususnya fanfiksi uke!Joshua, karena Joshua sangat menggemaskan tapi fanfiksinya sangat jarang sekali. XD

 _By the way,_ ini apaan yak? X'D

Saya harap _readers_ memaklumi kemampuan menulis saya yang belum baik, dan masih acak-acakan ini. Dan, ya, saya tahu Minshuanya OOC di sini, maafkan haha.

Sampai berjumpa di cerita lainnya^^

 _With love,_

Mayucchiato


End file.
